If there is love, there is a way
by AZelauskas
Summary: When Emily finds out she might have a disease, will Nikolas be there? Or will he just scurry back to Courtney?
1. Chapter 1

"Emily?" Nikolas saw Carly hanging over Emily. Carly looked at Nikolas and ran away. His heart literally dropped at the site before him. Emily was bleeding at her side because she had a garden sickle hanging out of her side. "EMILY!" Nikolas ran to her and sat at her side. He rubbed her face and kissed her head. "Police, call the police." He picked up his phone and called 911. "Hi, okay. I have a woman who has been stabbed in the park. Yes, North Park. 20 MINUTES! She is rapidly losing blood. Alright whatever, just hurry, please hurry." Nikolas hung up and placed the phone at his side. "Emily, hey, can you hear or see me?" Her vision blurred in and out, but for the most part she can see and hear him.

"Yea, im, ahh, just dizzy. Nikolas…" Nikolas kissed her forehead and looked around for the ambulance.

"Emily, don't. Just don't say anything, focus your energy on staying awake." Emily grabbed his hand with her free one and held it against her face.

"Nikolas, please… Don't go, I need you next to me." Nikolas nodded as a tear streamed down his face.

"I know, baby I know. I'm not going anywhere, alright? I'm staying right here next to you." The ambulance sirens roared throughout the park. Emily looked Nikolas in the eye and smiled. The medics ran to Emily and put her on the stretcher. Nikolas had to answer some questions for the police, as a man came over to him,

"Sir, Mrs. Cassadine would like to talk to you." Nikolas nodded. Cassadine? Why would she identify herself as married to him? Oh well, he just walked over to Emily as her eyes were closed.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Nikolas said as he shook her slightly. Emily looked over at her side and saw that they still hadn't done anything with her side.

"I am hurting. I feel like I have a needle sticking in my side." Nikolas was staring off to space and was biting the inside of his lip. Emily turned her head to see what was wrong with him. "Nikolas?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? What's up?" Emily looked at him.

"Whats wrong?" Nikolas looked at her and sighed.

"Emily, why did you say your name was Emily Cassadine?" Emily turned red and rubbed her neck. Nikolas noticed that she had her wedding ring on. "Emily and why is your wedding ring still on? I thought you took it off. Emily looked at her finger and laughed nervously.

"I don't know. That was just the first name that came to thought. Im not used to saying Quartermaine as my last name yet. I used to say Cassadine with pride in it." Emily looked away.

"Em… Look at me." Emily still looked away. Nikolas put his finger under her chin and turned it towards him. Nikolas looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. Emily turned away again. Nikolas still stayed inches away from her face. Nikolas whispered her name. Emily let a tear slip down her face.

"I won't get hurt two times in a row by the same man, Nikolas. I can't stand the pain." Nikolas kissed the tear away. Emily turned her head to face him. She put both hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

"Go home to Courtney, Nikolas. You obviously want her, and you can't have both of us. We went through that already, remember?" Nikolas gave her a questioned look.

"Em?"

"No, I won't do it. Nikolas go."

"Emily. I am not going." Nikolas placed his hand lightly on hers. "I may love Courtney, but my main concern is you right now." Emily smiled.

"Fine." Nikolas smiled and kissed her hand.

"Okay, we are ready to go. Sir, are you riding with us in the ambulance?" Nikolas looked at Emily as she nodded.

"Yea, I think I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily same swinging through the hospital doors on a stretcher. Nikolas was at her side holder her hand. Monica came over and demanded for her to go into the OR.

"Monica, I am coming with her to the room." Monica checked off some things on her list and replied without looking at him.

"No, Nikolas you can't. It is against procedure." Nikolas became inpatient.

"Emily said that she needed me, and I am staying with her." Monica walked away.

"Yeah, just like something you promised when you married her, but no. You ran off with Courtney, didn't you?" Nikolas just stood there and ran his fingers through his hair impatiently. He walked to the cafeteria to get some coffee to think. While he was walking his cell phone rang.

"He… Hello?" It was Courtney.

"Hey, where are you at? I have some plans for us this afternoon." Nikolas got his coffee and walked towards the waiting room.

"Well… I can't. Emily was hurt badly, and I am waiting for her test results. She asked me to stay, and I can't abandon her on this one." Courtney sighed.

"Alright, well do you know when you are gonna come back? Cause I will meet you at Wyndemere, and we can spend the night together." Nikolas looked at his watch.

"No, I don't. I might even just spend the night, I don't want to leave Emily here alone."

"Nikolas, when are you going to give it up? You have moved on, and so will Emily. She faced the facts that we are together, and you should start doing the same." Nikolas sighed.

"I do Courtney, but you need to respect the fact that I still care for her. Alright the tests are in." Courtney quietly snarled.

"Yeah, whatever. I love you." Nikolas almost choked.

"Uhh… yeah." Nikolas hung up. "Monica! Hey, what are the test results?" Monica looked through her clip board.

"Her lung was clipped by the sickle. She had to have a lot of blood put in, and stitches were needed. Uhh, a mild infection, but that is all we really know right now." Nikolas sighed.

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Monica nodded.

"Make it brief." She walked away. Nikolas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was glad he was walking through the park when he had. He looked through the window of the room, and saw that she was asleep. Nikolas knew he still cared for her, but did that go any deeper? He didn't know, but he was with Courtney, and that seemed odd. Nikolas opened and closed the door lightly and slowly. As soon as he shut the door, Emily stirred around and awoken.

"Hey. I thought you would have left." Nikolas smiled. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to it.

"Nope. Couldn't leave you here alone in this place. How are you feeling?" Emily sighed.

"I don't know. It hurts, and it is a little hard to breathe since the sickle skinned my lung." Nikolas nodded.

"Emily… I am sorry." She gave him a confused look.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." She lied.

"Emily…" Nikolas laughed. "I cheated on you! I didn't even give you barely a month to get over the rape. I ran off with some other woman, and you act like nothing happened." Emily shifted uncomfortably.

"I just took so long. I still am getting over it, but you look almost like my attacker. That's hard to face Nikolas. But what you did, I still can't get over the fact that you did that. Yeah it hurts, but what's the point of being upset over something that can't change? I mean c'mon, not like you would run back to me anyway. Your with Courtney now, I may not like it, but I accept it." Nikolas shook his head.

"You take this so easily Emily. I mean, I should have at least told you what I felt."

"But I didn't tell you how I felt. You felt rejected because of me. I wouldn't even be able to sit in the same room with you. Nikolas, don't deny it, you knew you felt rejected from me." Nikolas looked down at the floor. Emily placed her hand on his arm.

"Emily, I just feel so bad." She sighed.

"If you felt bad, then you wouldn't have ran off with another woman, but its in the past. Doesn't matter." Nikolas looked up at her.

"I am not pushing the subject. But, we haven't been able to talk lately. How are you dealing with the rape and everything?" Emily shrugged.

"Nothing to deal with, I mean. Sometimes I get scared when I am alone with someone, but nothing really. It's a scar that will never disappear, and it will always be there. What Connor did was painful, and it hurts to know that I was violated by someone." Nikolas nodded.

"I am sorry that I wasn't there for you all those months." Emily took her hand off his arm. And looked away.

"Doesn't matter." Nikolas looked at her.

"It does matter. You shouldn't have to deal with this Emily, you nor any woman doesn't deserve that. You still go to therapy?" Nikolas placed his hand on top of her gently.

"Not really. I go maybe 2 times a month, just to make sure I don't have a relapse or anything." Nikolas nodded.

"That's good." There was an awkward silence between the two. Nikolas finally broke the ice after a few minutes.

"Emily… I have to tell you something." Emily shifted to a comfortabler position.

"Yeah?" Nikolas sighed.

"This isn't easy to explain, so I'll just do it the easier way." Nikolas placed his hand on her face and leaned into kiss her. Emily leaned away, but Nikolas took his other hand and let his finger glide around her lips. Emily whispered to him.

"Nikolas I can't fall for you again, I just can't. I can't bear to get hurt again." Nikolas shook his head, and whispered back.

"No baby, you won't. I promise." Emily had a tear slide down her cheek.

"I don't know if I can trust your promises anymore." Nikolas kissed her tear away then her temple.

"I know what I did was horrible. But, I won't again. You are just too much to lose, I was so stupid to run to Courtney. She is nothing to compare. We were and never will have the connection that we have, Em. I love you. And I never or won't stop." Emily sniffled. Nikolas brushed his lips over hers and kissed them very lightly. Emily just sat there, shocked. "Are you okay?" Emily nodded her head.

"No, but I will be." She smiled, but it was fake.

"Em, do you want me to stop, I don't want to hurt you." Emily shook her head.

"I won't break Nikolas, kiss me like you used to." Nikolas whispered lightly.

"Okay." Nikolas kissed her lips lightly, but this time, Emily kissed back. Nikolas pushed her hair out of her face and Emily took the back of his neck. Emily allowed him to deepen the kiss. Memories were starting to come back, but she learned how to push them away. She repeated Nikolas' name over and over. Emily started to cry, but that was because she was happy. Nikolas felt a tear on his check and he pulled back because he knew he wasn't crying. He looked down and saw her crying. He kissed her tears away.

"Hey, whats wrong baby?" Emily shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing. I just noticed something." Nikolas had a questioned look. "I still love you." Nikolas smiled as they both laughed. Nikolas got up on the bed, layed down and hugged her.

"Thank god."

Stay tuned to see what Emily's lab results are.


End file.
